Inside the Games
by Otaku.Lyfe
Summary: See what it's like in the lives of the video game characters we all know and love, with a Mature twist. (Most of the characters are Nintendo cacharacters, but I do intend to add others, so... Nintendo is just easier to work with because there are sooo many characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nintendo (as far as I am concerned) owns the characters as well as some of the settings, no copyright infringement intended.**

 **Also this series will have strong language and suggestive content, so please only read if you are age 18+, Thanks! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡** **)づ**

"3…2… Action!" The clapper board was pulled from in front of the camera. Bowser swiped Peach up from her standing point on the stage. Bowser let out a bellicose laugh as "Princess" Peach screamed out, in her classic fashion, "Marioooooooo!" Then Bowser stomped off into the distance, still clutching Peach by the waist. "Aaaand… cut!"

At that exact moment seemingly hundereds of koopas and goombas stomped into the set, brandishing drinks and warm towels, as well as other refreshments. Bowser dropped Peach down gently on her feet. "How was that Pea—err… Princess?" He asked twiddling his fingers. "You grip too hard!" Peach snapped. "And your breath smells like a dinosaurs!" Bowser frowned, closing his mouth. "Ugh, I need lemonade." Peach rolled her eyes before sashaying over to a goomba balancing a tray with lemonade on it's head.

Bowser sighed and slugged over to his chair, where Mario was sitting in his. "Is my breath really that bad?" He asked Mario, in a small voice. Mario rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course not, Peach is just a…" he trailed off scanning the room. "Female goomba." He whispered. Bowser was about to correct him, reminding him it was "Princess Peach" according to her, but Toad had wandered over. "Hey fellas!" He said in his rather annoying voice.

"Hey, Toad." Bowser and Mario said in unison. "I just wanted to remind you that the anniversary party is tonight." Toad said looking down at a clipboard he was carrying.

Mario groaned. Toad looked confused. "What?" He asked looking back up at Mario. "I have to kiss Peach at the anniversary. Because apparently every video game character and their maker believes we're still together. Even though I clearly explained on my Twitter that we were through, and had been through since 2006." He said massaging his temples. "Oh c'mon," Toad scoffed waving a hand at him. "It can't be that bad. She's a pretty lady. And she pays her bills on time, which I think is pretty damn respectable! I would be honored if I were you." Silence hung in the air. Then finally, "then why don't you kiss her Toad?" Mario asked squinting. "Oh? Who? Oh, me… oh no I couldn't possibly… she'd kill me." Toad said blank faced. More silence. "Welp see, ya at the party… Oh! And you're on in five, Mario." The small fungi waddled away into the crowd of stage hands. Mario groaned again and hopped of his chair with a grunt and put his signature hat on his head. "Let's a-go… or whatever…" He grumbled. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Don't even sweat it, babe." Rosalina said reassuringly, straightening Mario's collar. "It's just one kiss." Mario and Rosalina had been dating for almost three years now, and things were getting pretty serious. They shared a penthouse together in New Donk City. "Are you sure you aren't mad?" Mario asked biting his lip. "As long as it doesn't mean anything to you," she kissed his nose, "it won't mean anything to me." Mario smiled. All the chaos at the studio was almost forgotten when ever Rosalina kissed him. "Now let's go. Before we're late." She smiled warmly, grabbing her purse.

The place was filled with people from all different games and universes, from Sonic to Pokèmon. Mayor Pauline was singing her classic, Jump Up, Super Star. Mario clenched Rosalina's hand even tighter. "Geez, are you planning to break my fingers?" She said just loud enough that Mario could hear her. "Sorry." Mario said, releasing her hand. "All right, I'm gonna go get crunk before people start to realize I'm here." Rosalina said kissing Mario once more on his lips and then heading off in the direction of the bar.

Mario tried to breathe. The floor seemed to shake under him, from the thousands of feet dancing on it. The air smelt of sweat and alcohol. Mario made his way through the crowed to the VIP lounge. "Name?" Asked the guard. Mario squinted, was this guy kidding? "C'mon man, you know me… 'It's a-me, Mario!'" He mimicked.

The guy scanned the list. "There's no Mario on this list." The guard said unfazed. "What do you mean my name's not on the list?! My logo is on the front of the goddamn building!" Mario fumed, angry now. At that moment, Peach strolled up to the guard. "Let him in, he's with me." She said in her normal nagging tone. The guard started blushing. "Oh, oh yes! Of course miss—I mean Princess Peach!" He worshipped, unhooking the gate. Peach flashed a seductive smile that used to get Mario every time, before sashaying into the lounge.

Mario scowled at the guard before following. Mario was shocked to see many of the most popular game couples already going at it in the plush red seats, two being his brother Luigi and his girlfriend Daisy. Mario gagged and decided to keep his eyes forward. Finally the two came to the twin thrones in another room all the way in the back that Mario and Peach used to sit in, the king and queen of gaming.

Mario swallowed. Peach sat down in one of the plush thrones. She and him had had them specially made to be the most comfortable possible, and Mario yearned to sit in it again, but decided against sitting next to Peach and instead sat on the red carpet.

"So." Peach said after a while of silence. "You and Rosy-Rose-Rose… How's that going for you?" She asked, signaling for a drink with a snap. Mario could hear a hint of jealousy in her tone, and suppressed a smug grin. "Amazing." He said exaggerating just to piss her off. She scoffed as a goomba wandered in with a Sex on the Beach on it's head. "AmaZinG!" She mocked, before chugging the skinny glass of alcoholic beverage. "Whatever… you know I did it better." She said setting the glass back on the tray. "What?" Mario asked feigning innocence. "EVERYTHING!" Peach snapped, another goomba waddling in as the other left. Mario looked at her with a look of pure disgust, before scowling at her. "Yeah, you know my own fucking brother agreed with that!" Mario growled, recalling walking into his old penthouse and seeing them in the bed together. He shuddered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She screeched. "You're mad at me when you should be mad at him! Y'know for sleeping with your FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" She said downing another Sex on the Beach. "I am," Mario said calmly. "But I'm also mad at you for—ahem— 'sleeping with my FUCKING BROTHER'." Mario said mimicking Peach's voice on the last part. She let out a screech of agony and frustration. Mario watched as she chucked the skinny glass at a nearby wall, and pant as it shattered to the floor. "Geez… does someone need to be put back in her cage?" Mario asked, cocking his head. Then Peach stopped panting, and Mario was afraid she was going to do something rash.

But then, Peach broke down and started crying, balling more like, wailing and all. She sniffled and for a moment, Mario felt a little bad for her. But this wasn't a sad cry this was a "I didn't get the Gucci bag I wanted for Christmas" cry. She was upset because Mario didn't agree with her like everyone else did, he was real with her.

Then Peach suddenly stopped and chugged another drink off of another goomba that had just sat through the whole conversation. She then walked over the Mario, and he started to get up, once again afraid. But before he could, Peach was on his lap, straddling. "Peach… you are drunk… get off." He said trying to pick her up, but she was too heavy. Peach wrapped her drunken arms around his neck and belched loudly. "Ugh." He said, grossed out. "Oh, Mario…" she said before placing a big drunken kiss on his lips. "Peach, get off!" He struggled, but those Sex on the Beaches must have had super stars in them because she was super strong. She laughed a drunken laugh and kissed him again, and again, and again, and again.

 **Hello Babs! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, I will try to post as often as possible, please be sure to leave me a nice little review, and tell how I can improve and what you really liked. Thanks again, babs!** ~(◡﹏◕✿)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all characters and most of the settings, no copyright infringement is intended. I only wrote the fan-fiction.**

 **This Series has strong language and mature content, so please only read if you're 18, thanks!**

 **(ﾉヮ** **)ﾉ** **:･ﾟ**

Mario and Rosalina stepped into their penthouse. Well, Mario stepped into the penthouse, carrying a drunk Rosalina. Mario set Rosalina down on the couch and in less than thirty seconds she was snoring, fast asleep. He wandered into the kitchen for some water. Mario's hands were still shaking as he pulled a glass from the cupboard. He sighed, the kiss in the lounge was still fresh in his mind. How was he going to tell Rosa? Was he going to tell Rosa? As he put the glass to his lips he heard a knock on the door. His blood ran cold. Was it Peach? Was she coming back for more? He swallowed hard, though his throat remained dry. He crept over to the door, and opened it, not before stealing one last look at Rosalina, to make sure she was asleep still. He peeked out. He was right. It was Peach. Mario rolled his eyes so hard he was sure Peach could hear it. "What?!" He whisper-shouted. "Can we talk?" Peach asked, with a look Mario had never seen on her before. It was regret, sorrow. "No thank you." Mario said pulling his head back inside. "Please." Peach said as if this was the first time she said that, which it was, at least the first time she had said it with sincerity. Mario looked again at Rosalina before creeping out into the hallway and pulling the door almost closed behind him, leaving a small crack. "What?" He asked again. Peach sighed with resignation and focused on her feet. Mario almost started cracking up, her sad expression contrasted greatly with the sparkly, pink dress that begged for attention she wore. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry." She muttered. Mario was taken aback. That was definitely the first time Peach had said those words. She sighed, and Mario watched as her face turned a light pink. "Don't worry about it." He said finally. Peach breathed in relief. "Thank Nintendo! You know you can be really stubborn sometime!" She said waving a white gloved hand at him. "I can be stubborn? Okay!" He joked and they both laughed. And for once in a while, it wasn't a forced laugh. Not for the cameras, not for the public, not for anybody but themselves. As the two calmed down and Peach's face started to regain color, Mario yawned. "So, can I go to sleep now?" He asked. Peach nodded quickly and started to walk back towards the elevators. Mario turned back to his penthouse door. He opened it quietly and slipped back in.

He sighed in relief when he saw Rosalina still sound asleep on the couch. He wandered back into the kitchen, glad that talk had calmed his nerves. He downed the drink before heading into the bathroom for a nice shower.

Link spun his sword around with so much force it made him look like a tornado. Malon sighed and held her head in her hands. Why was he so handsome? Malon had known Link since childhood. She was actually the person who introduced him to Epona. Malon's ears perked up. "What's wrong with her? That's kind of creepy." Said a young woman's voice. Malon started blushing s she realized she had been starting. She regained her posture and grabbed the basket of laundry she was carrying into town. At that moment Link looked up at the bridge Malon was crossing, which was above the training grounds. And he waved. Malon felt like she was going to collapse. She waved back, frantically. But a curvaceous young woman pushed her out of the way and started waving instead. Malon frowned. She looked at the woman. The woman turned and arched one perfect eyebrow at her. Malon decided not to argue and turned her eyes down and focused on the ground heading towards the laundromat. She hoped Link hadn't seen her get stared down by a woman barely older than her. She shook her head and changed the subject. Link had waved at her, her. She smiled at the thought, it seemed as though she had been waiting forever for him to notice her. She still remembered a question her father had told her he had asked Link. "How'd you like to marry Malon, huh?" Her father had asked. And Link said yes. She pushed open the door of Lasli's new laundromat. "Welcome, Mal!" Lasli greeted from the counter. Malon smiled back and headed over to a washing machine. "How are you?" She asked Lasli. Lasli grabbed a dry-cleaned blouse from a hanger behind the counter and handed it to a customer. "Same 'ole, same 'ole!" She called.

Then after handing another shirt to the last customer in line, Lasli walked around the counter to lean on a machine near Malon. "You face is the color of a tomato. What happened?" She asked Malon, narrowing her eyes. "Just thinking about… him." Malon said careful to change Link's name to "him". She hadn't told Lasli about her crush on the strongest royal guard. She could almost guarantee Lasli had a crush on him too. Lasli whistled. "Oooh! What did you say? Wait, no! What did he say?" Lasli prodded. "Oh, we didn't talk." Malon said simply pulling wet clothes from the washer and shoving them in the dryer. Lasli frowned and Malon could see her deflate a little. As the very creator of the rumor mill, Lasli was used to hearing only the juiciest stories in town. "He waved, I waved. That was pretty much it." Malon said. She obviously wasn't as good at hiding her own disappointment because she felt Lasli's slender hand on her shoulder. "Aww, don't worry about it, bab, he'll come around." Lasli said. "Besides," She continued returning the counter. "At least you don't have much competition, at least he isn't someone like Link."

 **So what did you Babs think of this chappy? I feel like chapter one was better, but whatever! I will be continuing with Malon next chapter so do look forward to it, thanks! v(=)ﾌ**


End file.
